


Dark Tones

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Demons, Artist John, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Canon, Demon Sherlock, M/M, Male Slash, Top John Watson, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even demons are not as evil as they are made out to be. All you have to do is believe and see right through them or in John Watson's case...look right at them. And the only who catches his eye is named Sherlock.<br/>Sherlock will discover that not all mortals are afraid of things that bump in the night but show what their true colors are themselves, one brushstroke at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Tones

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash!  
> Thanks!
> 
> Also, the rating will change but I will make sure to give the rating of the chapter or chapters it will be for.

_"_ _You were a beam of light_

_Lit up my broken sky_

_There was just something about you_

_I had a vision and it painted the world for me."_  
                                                     

**(From Map by Adam Lambert)**  
  
  
  
  
John sat at a table in the park, working on a drawing. It was a warm and breezy Friday afternoon. This was the first in a while that John spent time outdoors, and it was not while running any errands. As John reached for his water bottle, he noticed something from the corner of his eye and stopped, staying still. It was a figure that looked human, though, it was hiding in the shade so he really could not make out any of the details. But he did notice something that made him nervous which made John think it was not.

“Is it just me or are those horns? ...I do not remember humans having real horns unless they are wearing a hat or something.” John asked himself. Suddenly, the figure began to move. John turned fully around but the figure disappeared. John sat there, confused and curious.

'Well, that was weird. I am curious though...what the bloody hell was it? Was it human or was it just my imagination playing tricks on me? ...I am not going to dwell on it, though. Might have been nothing.' John said to himself, then turned around to get back to drawing, completely forgetting about his water bottle. 15 minutes later, he felt like something was watching him again. This time, John felt it from the tree behind him. He turned around once again, but jumped an inch when he saw something moving from behind the tree.

'Okay, now, I know for sure that is a fucking tail, but...it is not an animal tail.' John thought. John slowly got up from the table and walked over to the tree. As he reached the tree, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Before he could reach the tree, the tail disappeared and that is when he saw a head and half a face suddenly look at him and stop. He was right about it being a person and those were actually horns and they were real. John also saw that it was the person's pale skin, and they had yellow eyes but that is all he saw. He could not see their mouth. For some reason, John was not afraid. He began to walk slowly, closer to the tree.

“Um...hello?” John asked them. The person began to move and then disappeared once again out of his sight. This time, John saw the direction they were heading. John quickly gathered his stuff and went to go chase after them. He chased them for 15 minutes before feeling like it was a lost cause. John ended up some where in the woods near the park.

'I don't even know why I am doing this? Yes, I'm curious but also...people seeing me do this might think I am crazy.' "...I am just going to head back to the flat and go watch a movie or something.” John said out loud. John turned to leave but then fell to the ground after being surprised. After all this time, John finally saw them in full view. It was a person with short, curly, dark brown hair, horns were coming out of their forehead, yellow eyes, but the pupils did not look normal. He was also covered head to toe in black clothing. They looked like they did not belong here and John was not sure they were male or female but that was not John's main concern at this point and time. John got up from the ground and looked at them. This time, they did not move a inch or run away. John finally had them where he wanted them.

“Why have you been watching me?” John asked. The person did not answer or make a sound, but kept looking John.

“Look, I am not afraid of you or any thing but I want to know why you have been stalking me.” John said. This time, they moved closer to John and he saw the tail again. They stopped in front of John and looked down. What John was about to hear was something he did not expect to hear.

“John Watson.” They said. His eyes widened and the voice was deep and now John knew he was a male but the tone in his voice was...unworldly.

“How do you know my full name?!” John asked.

“I know a lot more than you think and no, I am not a pervert or any thing like that.” They replied.

“Then why have been watching me?” John asked.

“For the same reason you have been chasing me down and trying to find me.” They answered.

“And that would be?” John asked.

“In the way you mortals say a certain phrase..” 'curiosity killed the cat'.” They said. He had a point.

“You could just come up to me and talk to me....wait...mortals?” John asked. They sighed and blushed.

“..I am not like you or any one else in this world. I come from another place where...well..most of what we do is unspeakable and even downright cruel but I am not like that at all. Which is why I do not belong there, nor any where, to be honest. I apologize for creeping you out.” They said. John smiled.

“It's okay.” John said. This time, the other person's eyes widened.

“You...you are not going to hurt me?” He asked.

“No. Plus, I am not a violent person. You told me the truth and apologized after all.” The person calmed down and smiled.

“Thank you.” They said to John.

“No problem. ...Though..I am curious about something.” John said.

“Oh?” They asked.

“Yes...since you know my name...what is your's?” John replied.

“Sherlock. My name is Sherlock. I do not use my last name though...people like me do not usually have them anyway.” They replied.

'I like that name.' John thought.. He held out his hand towards Sherlock.

“Nice to meet you, Sherlock.” John said, smiling. Sherlock smiled and held his hand then shook it for a couple of seconds before they let go. After talking for a bit, John found out that Sherlock was in fact, a demonic being but he was not evil or any thing like that. In fact, Sherlock hates evil or violence and that is why he left his world and landed up here. Unlike his brother, Mycroft, Sherlock is more polite and kinder and does not kill people for fun or torture people for amusement. Not to mention that to John, Sherlock was adorable.

“Hey, are you hungry?” John suddenly asked. Sherlock did not say any thing but John heard his stomach growl a few times as they talked.

“I am going to go eat some lunch and I would like you to join me.” John told him as Sherlock blushed again.

“But...you only just have met me.” Sherlock said.

“True but I am not going to let you starve. Plus...I really would like some company and get to know you more....if you plan on staying in this world.” John said back. Sherlock was starting to grow on John and Sherlock felt the same way about John but for Sherlock, the feeling he has for John was more than just wanting to form a friendship. Sherlock was falling in love with this male mortal, which love is a rare feeling to have for what he is.

“I would like to join you then. I do not have money or any thing to pay you back.” Sherlock said, blushing. Sherlock did not know much about the Mortal World so it was going to take a lot of time for him to adjust and work on his social skills.

“I am not asking you to. Plus, I was the one who offered after all. Do not worry.” John said. Sherlock nodded as both of them turned around and left the woods.

“By the way, can other people see you or is it just me?” John asked.

“Just you. If other people could see me, I would have been discovered a while ago. ...I hope I do not make people think you are weird after this.” Sherlock replied.

“Eh. It would not change it _that_ much. People already think I am really weird any way.” John told.

“Well, I do not think that at all about you. ….I find you...well..I find you very charming, Mr. Watson.” Sherlock told him. John stopped then looked at him and Sherlock stopped to look at him, John was blushing. Sherlock looked at the ground and panicked.

“I am so sorry! That was really awkward and rude of me.” Sherlock said. Suddenly, he looked up and saw John standing close to him, looking at his face.

“No need to apologize. In fact, thank you.” John said. Sherlock calmed down and smiled.

“You're welcome.” Sherlock said back to him. The two began walking again and headed out of the park and down the street to a nearby diner for lunch to get an order to go, since Sherlock was never about eat at the diner itself. The two spent the rest of the afternoon at John's house, eating and talking. That night, John was in a room putting an extra pillow and straightening up the room a bit. Time flew by so fast for them that John did not realize that it was already dark outside.

“Are you sure that you want me to stay here for the night?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes. Even if people can not see you, it is not a good idea to sleep in the park.” John replied. A few minute later, John finished up the room.

“Well, if you need any thing, you are welcomed to anything in the fridge and the bathroom is right across the hall.” John told him.

“Thank you.” Sherlock said. Sherlock did not have any pajamas so he was nervous about sleeping in the bed because...he would have to sleep naked or just in his underwear.

“No problem. Well, I'll see you in the morning. Night, Sherlock.” John said, leaving the room.

“Night.” Sherlock said back. After John left and shut the door, Sherlock got undressed and in to bed. He turned over on to his stomach, turn his head to the side and sighed. His tail laid across his back, not moving. He tried to fall asleep but all he could do was think about John.

'Why can't I stop thinking about John in _that_ way? I mean, we only have known each other for one day and I am sleeping at his house. John is so sweet, caring and adorable and his heart is pure. ...Is this what mortals call “falling in love”? ...Am I doing this too quickly because I do not feel like it is. Plus, John might not be attracted to men. He could be into both but he might only just be into women. What if he know or has figured out that I am homosexual?'

Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock suddenly screamed silently as the thoughts he was having were becoming too much for him to handle.

'I need to just stop and actually try to get some sleep.' Sherlock said to himself, then got comfortable again in the bed. He finally fell asleep after 20 more minutes. All Sherlock hoped was that tomorrow was going be the same as today was....and also try not to freak out John as well. After all...at this point, John is his every thing when it comes to the mortal world.


End file.
